My understand
by ryuuheikunchan
Summary: sasuke, salah satu pewaris kakayaan perusahaan ayahnya harus memutuskan untuk memilih, keluarga, impian atau cinta.


**MY UNDERSTAND**

Seorang lelaki diam termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, dia menerawang keluar dan mengamati kota tempatnya tinggal tertimbun salju yang sejak siang tadi mengguyur. Tidak terlalu lebat memang, namun itu cukup memaksa lelaki bermata onyx tersebut mengenakan berbagai lapis sweater sambil memegang hot juice tomato di tangannya. Sesekali lelaki tersebut mendengus, bukan karena dingin tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa berlatih kendo yang merupakan olahraga favoritnya. Sejak kecil ia memang sudah menyukai berbgai olahraga yang dapat membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Dia sendiri berfikir jika seorang lelaki takut berkeringat itu bukan lelaki yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke…" seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 39 tahun membuka pintu.

Si mata onyx menengok ke arah pintu, namun kemudian kembali menfokuskan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Sasuke, ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Mikoto, ibu Sasuke berjalan mendekati putra keduanya itu, "buruan mandi nanti keburu airnya dingin."

Lagi-lagi si rambut pantat ayam tersebut hanya diam lalu kembali mendengus.

"Sasuke… Ibu yakin tapi entah kapan itu kamu akan dapat menerima apa yang ayahmu berikan untukmu."

"Tapi itu semua tidak adil!! Saat SD aku sangat menyukai sepak bola, tapi ayah menyuruhku untuk keluar, dan aku pun menuruti apa kata ayah, saat SMP aku sangat menyukai basket, lagi-lagi ayah menyuruh aku utuk berhenti. Lalu sekarang yah juga menyuruhku berhenti bermain kendo. Memangngya apa yang ayah pikirkan, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang semuanya harus diatur!!"

"Sasuke…"

"Aku belum selesai!" kata Sasuke memotong, "Ayah selalu mengekang kebebasanku, sedangkan dengan aniki ayah selalu menuruti apa yang aniki inginkan. Ayah membelikan sebuah studio band untuknya, sedangkan saat aku menginginkan peralatan kendo yang harganya sangat jauh dengan studio band ayah tidak mau membelikannya." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Keluarga kita tidak seperti dulu lagi, ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja, dan aniki juga jarang pulang."

"Sasu…"

"Ah, aku mau mandi dulu." Sasuke meminum sisa jus tomatnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan ibunya.

__..__..__..__..__

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berdiri disebuah tempat yang luas dan itu merupakan tempat mandinya. Sasuke segera melepas apapun yang menempel di kulitnya lalu masuk ke bathtub dan membiarkan seluruh kekesalannya larut bersama dengan air. Lagi-lagi dia mendengus.

"Sudah dingin rupanya." Ucapnya nyengir.

Sasuke sudah hamper larut dalam awang-awangnya sebelum akhirnya seseorang berteriak.

"KYAA!!"

"Tidak berguna!! Siapa itu?!"

Sasuke lalu beranjak turun kemudian membuka jendela kamar mandinya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan mata onyxnya mencari sesuatu yang aneh hingga akhirnya bola matanya berhenti bergerak. Sasuke menatap lekat seseoran yang tengkurap tak berdaya di jalan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"OII! KENAPA TIDUR DI SITU??" teriaknya.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Hah… benar-benar!!" Sasuke menyambar celana pendeknya dan berlari keluar.

Sasuke diam menatap seseorang di bawahnya. Manusia itu memakai jaket yang super duper tebal, dan kerudung yang membuat Sasuke sulit menebak itu perempuan atau lelaki.

"Hei, hei bangun!!" katanya sambil menendang-nendang tubuh itu dengan kakinya. "Baiklah aku akan membuka kerudungnya, jika wajahnya jelek aku akan lari, jika lelaki akan ku tenggelamkan wajahnya ke salju, dan jika seorang wanita akan kujadikan pelayan pribadiku." Katanya sambil menjulurkan kakinya untuk membuka kerudung orang itu.

Dan….

"Wanita…" mata sasuke membulat saat helaian rambut pink menyembul keluar setelah Sasuke berhasil menyibaknya.

Sasuke menelan ludah kemudian membalik tubuh wanita itu dengan kakinya, lagi-lagi matanya membulat melihat paras cantik di depannya. Lama Sasuke memperhatikan wajah elok di depannya, Sasuke lalu membopong gadis itu dan membawanya kerumah.

BRAK

Sasuke menendang pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke, itu siapa?" Tanya Mikoto yang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pelayan pribadiku." Kata Sasuke.

"Pe, pelayan pribadi?" ucap Mikoto.

"Mama tolong ganti baju gadis ini, semuanya basah. Aku akan mengambil air hangat."

"I, iya."

__..__..__..__..__

Sudah tiga jam berlalu Sasuke menjaga gadis pink itu, kata dokter ia hanya kedinginan dan beberapa jam lagi akan sadar.

Tik

Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat gadis itu berusaha membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah mata emerald yang semakin membuat parasnya sempurna. Gadis pink itu menerawang tempatnya berada, tempat yanh sangat luas berwarna putih dengan aksen kipas di langit-langitnya.

"Aku… di mana? Apa aku ada dineraka?" gadis pink itu lalu melihat kearah Sasuke, "Kamu… Apa kamu iblis yang diperintahkan untuk menyiksaku?"

JDUAR!! Bagai petir di siang bolong yang membuat Sasuke terbakar gosong.

_Apa dia bilang? Iblis? Aku yang se ganteng ini di bilang iblis?? Belum tau dia siapa aku!! Sasuke Uchiha gitu loch_

"Huh, apa itu yang pertama kali kau ucapkan kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kamu.. menyelamatkan aku??"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap lalu bicara sangat panjang kepada gadis pink itu. Sedangkan gadis pink yang telah di ketahui namanya adalah Sakura Haruno hanya mengangguk.

__..__..__..__..__

PRIIIIT

"Oke-oke cukup!!" kata lelaki bermasker, Kakuzu.

"Horrai-horrai" seorang lelaki bertopeng lilipop joget-joget gaje.

"Akhirnya album pertama kita seleai ya, Itachi." Kata lelaki bertindik kepada lelaki lain berambut panjang yang sedang bermain dengan gitarnya.

"Iya." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Deidara??" kata lelaki imut dengan aksesoris boneka tedy, Sasori.

"Ya un?" pemuda berambut pirang dikuncir menyahut.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja. Nanti kau bisa ketularan mereka berdua." Kata Pein sambil menunjuk kearah Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang berhubungan laknat."

Itachi tersenyum kemudian mengangkat ranselnya, "Baiklah aku pulang dulu."

__..__..__..__..__

Itachi masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap, bukannya tak ada lampu tapi itachi memang sengaja tak menyalakannya. Alasannya dia tidak mau matanya sakit karena sinar lampu. Itachi lalu melepas seluruh bajunya dan hanya tinggal boxer hitam beraksen awan merah. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan Itachi tidur tanpa baju, alasannya dia sangat nyaman saat kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kain tempat tidurnya.

"Allahuma ahya wabismika amut. Amin." Setelah membaca doa itachi segera menarik guling di sampingnya dan menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya sampai esok pagi.

__..__..__..__..__

"Nggh…" Sakura membuka matanya saat sesuatu menghalangi tubuhnya bergerak. Dan mendadak dia melihat seorang pemuda yang setengah bugil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hnn?" Itachi mengucek matanya saat ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berpakaian mini berada di pelukannya.

"UWAAA!!"

"KYAAA!!"

**To be continued**

**Akhirnya selesai juga!!! Maap kalau jelek, jangan lupa repyu. Baca chap next, bakal ada adegannya.. arigatou ( )**


End file.
